Behind The Melody
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [Comission for Ara] Akeno mengalami kesedihan dan trauma pada piano karena masa lalunya. Namun, Rei selalu ada di samping Akeno untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang Akeno rasakan.


**Behind The Melody**

**Disclaimer: Ensemble Stars belongs to Happy Elements.**

**OC belongs to Ara.**

**Lirik lagu pada pertengahan cerita adalah ciptaan saya.**

**Rated: T.**

**Sumarry: [Comission for Ara] Akeno mengalami kesedihan dan trauma pada piano karena masa lalunya. Namun, Rei selalu ada di samping Akeno untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang Akeno rasakan.**

* * *

_**Yumenosaki Art School – 15.00 PM**_

Terlihat kedua gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah latihan di dalam sebuah ruang kaca. Langit sudah berwarna jingga, menandakan jika sore hari akan segera tiba. Kedua gadis itu bernama Akeno dan Fuyuki, mereka berdua adalah member dari Klub Tari Yumenosaki dan mereka berdua adalah member dari _idol group _yang bernama Angelic. Mereka terus fokus latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan Angelic pada acara kelulusan mendatang.

Angelic sendiri adalah sebuah _idol group _yang baru saja terbentuk. Anggota Angelic hanya berisikan dua orang, yaitu Fuyuki dan juga Akeno. Akeno sendiri berperan sebagai seorang _singer_ sekaligus _dancer _sedangkan, Fuyuki berperan sebagai _leader_, _singer, _dan juga _dancer_.

Saat mereka tengah fokus latihan menari, tiba-tiba Akeno terjatuh karena tidak konsentrasi. Fuyuki yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mendekati Akeno dan menepuk bahunya.

"Akeno, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fuyuki khawatir.

Akeno tidak menjawab, melainkan justru memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Hingga... bayang-bayang buruk mengenai masa lalu Akeno pun terkenang kembali di dalam ingatan gadis bermata merah itu.

"_Dasar anak sialan! Cepat mainkan piano itu!" _

"_Kamu harus menjadi pianis hebat, anak bodoh! Jangan buat aku malu mengakuimu sebagai cucuku!"_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa seperti ibumu kalau kau terus seperti ini, anak setan!"_

"AAAAAAA."

Akeno berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Fuyuki yang merasa sangat khawatir, langsung memeluk Akeno erat-erat dan membiarkan gadis itu terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"Akeno, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Fuyuki kembali menanyakan keadaan Akeno dengan nada yang terdengar lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

Akeno tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Fuyuki, gadis itu melepas pelukan sahabatnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang latihan sambil menangis. Fuyuki yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Ia menyadari kalau sang sahabat sepertinya terlihat sangat depressi.

"Sepertinya, Akeno butuh ketenangan," gumam Fuyuki sambil menatap Akeno khawatir.

...

Setelah berada di luar, Akeno bertemu dengan Rei yang sedang menunggunya di depan ruang tari. Rei yang melihat Akeno dalam keadaan memprihatinkan, langsung bergerak cepat mendekati gadis itu sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda berambut ikal itu tahu, kalau keadaan Akeno sedang tidak baik.

"Akeno, kau kenapa?" tanya Rei khawatir.

Akeno tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rei, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tetap diam dan terisak di dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Rei pun mengernyitkan keningnya, apa yang menyebabkan Akeno bisa sampai seperti ini? Tangannya pun terulur untuk memegang kening Rei yang terasa menghangat.

"Akeno, sepertinya kau demam. Kita ke UKS ya," ujar Rei sambil mendekap tubuh Akeno erat dan berjalan membawanya menuju UKS.

Dalam perjalanan menuju UKS, Akeno tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan orang-orang mengenai dirinya.

"_Hey, lihat! Bukankah itu Akeno? Anak dari pianis terkenal itu."_

"_Benar, Yumiko! Ia Akeno, si anak pianis terkenal—beruntung sekali ya gadis itu."_

"_Benar, aku juga ingin menjadi sepertinya."_

"_Hahhh... kenapa ya Akeno hidupnya terlihat bahagia? Beruntung sekali."_

"_Benar Yuki, mempunyai seorang ibu pianis terkenal dan kaya raya pasti menyenangkan!"_

"_Kalian jangan berbicara seperti itu, ibunya sudah meninggal tahu!"_

"_Ibunya memang sudah meninggal tapi, kekayaannya pasti akan menurun ke dirinya. Belum lagi bakat bermain pianonya."_

"_Benar juga ya. Tapi, sepertinya permainan piano Akeno tak sehebat ibunya."_

Akeno merasa sangat depressi usai mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang tersebut mengenai dirinya. Isakannya semakin bertambah dan ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Rei agar dapat menutup telinganya dari pembicaraan orang-orang itu. Mereka terus berkata kalau Akeno bahagia. Namun, mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada luka di dalam diri Akeno yang membuatnya begitu tertekan.

'_Kami-sama_, kapan mereka sadar kalau aku dan ibuku berbeda? Kapan mereka sadar kalau aku tak sebahagia itu?' batin Akeno lirih.

...

"_Dasar anak bodoh! Main piano saja tidak bisa!"_

_PLAAKKKKK_

_Seorang nenek tua terdengar tengah berteriak penuh emosi kepada seorang gadis kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat meringkuk ketakutan sambil menahan sakit saat rotan sang nenek mengenai tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan luka._

"_Aku bingung, kenapa putriku bisa melahirkan anak sebodoh dirimu! Menghapal kunci dasar saja kau tidak bisa! KENAPA KAU BISA BEGITU BODOH, HAH?" Nenek berteriak sambil kembali melayangkan rotannya ke tubuh Akeno kecil._

_PLAAAAAKKKKKK_

_PLAAAKKKKKK_

"_Hiks hiks... ampun Nenek, sakit," isak Akeno kecil dengan lirih nan penuh ketakutan._

"_Ini belum seberapa, bocah!" Nenek kembali berteriak dan ia pun menarik tangan Akeno dengan kasar._

_Akeno kecil yang ketakutan hanya bisa menangis dan tak mampu untuk meronta. Hingga Nenek Akeno pun membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang berisikan piano dan mendorong Akeno hingga kepalanya membentur tubuh piano tersebut. Akeno kecil meringis kesakitan sambil menangis, darah pun keluar dari ujung kepalanya akibat benturan tersebut._

"_Jangan harap kau bisa makan dan keluar kalau kau belum bisa memainkan kunci itu, anak setan!" bentak Nenek sambil mengunci Akeno dari luar._

_Akeno kecil menangis dan terisak usai mendapat perlakuan yang begitu kasar dari sang Nenek. Air mata terus merembes membasahi pipinya seiring dengan rasa sakit baik fisik dan mental yang ia alami. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang ia alami, membuat jari Akeno tanpa sadar menekan dan memainkan tuts-tuts piano yang berada di dekatnya._

Akeno terbangun dan matanya mulai mengerjap ke arah sekeliling ruangan UKS. Gadis itu menghela napas saat ingatan buruk itu kembali menghantam selaput memorinya. Matanya berkaca dan ia pun melirik ke samping—melihat Rei yang telah berada di sampingnya dan tengah mengenggam tangannya sambil menatap sendu dirinya.

"Akeno, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Rei dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Apa maksudmu, Rei?" tanya Akeno yang merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Rei.

"Kau ada masalah, kan? Aku tahu itu. Kau selalu terlihat sedih dan menangis tanpa sebab dari dahulu. Saat aku menanyakannya, kau hanya terdiam—kumohon, berbagilah denganku," bujuk Rei agar Akeno mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Akeno menghela napas setelah mendengar bujukan dari Reno.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Semua berawal dari kejadian itu..."

...

_Di sebuah acara pemakaman yang disertai dengan hujan deras, di sana terlihat Akeno kecil yang tengah bersedih sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab saat ia melihat jasad ibunya yang telah tertutupi oleh tanah, ia terus menangis ditambah dengan deraian air hujan yang hampir membasahi tubuh kecilnya yang ringkih._

_Sementara itu, Nenek Akeno terlihat menatap dengan sinis Akeno kecil. Hingga seulas seringai licik pun terlukis di wajahnya yang mulai keriput._

'_Aku akan menjadikannya seorang pianis terkenal seperti putriku,' batin Nenek Akeno licik._

_..._

_Sesampainya di Rumah, Akeno kecil kembali bersedih saat ia mendapat kabar kalau sang Ayah akan pergi bekerja di luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan._

"_Ayah pergi ya, Akeno. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar Ayah Akeno sambil mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya._

_Akeno kecil hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat Ayahnya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Akeno pun menggandeng tangan sang Ayah keluar lalu menatap punggung Ayahnya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Kini, di Rumah tersebut hanya tersisa Akeno dan sang Nenek yang tengah menatapnya sinis di belakang Akeno._

"_Dasar anak cengeng!" gumam Nenek Akeno dan ia pun berjalan mendekati Akeno kecil yang tengah menangis._

_Setelah berada di dekat Akeno, sang Nenek langsung menatap tajam cucunya._

"_Berhenti menangis, Akeno!" bentak Nenek di hadapan Akeno kecil._

_Akeno masih saja menangis meskipun Neneknya sudah membentaknya untuk berhenti menangis. Merasa muak, akhirnya Nenek Akeno pun mulai melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Akeno._

_PLAKKKKK_

"_BERHENTI MENANGIS KATAKU."_

_Bentakan dan tamparan dari Neneknya, membuat Akeno kecil terisak sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. _

"_Sekarang, ayo kita latihan piano," ujar Nenek Akeno pelan sambil menarik tangan Akeno dengan cukup kasar menuju ruangan piano. _

_Akeno kecil yang sudah ketakutan, hanya bisa terisak dan terdiam mengikuti Neneknya yang akan menarik dirinya menuju ruangan piano. Ini menjadi awal cerita dimulainya hidup Akeno kecil yang awalnya bahagia, akan dipenuhi oleh trauma yang teramat dalam bagi hidupnya._

_BRUUUKKKKK_

_Nenek Akeno langsung mendorong Akeno kecil hingga tubuh ringkihnya menabrak piano hingga menimbulkan lebam di tubuhnya. Nenek Akeno pun berjalan mendekati Akeno sambil mengajarkan Akeno kunci-kunci dasar untuk bermain piano._

"_Perhatikan!" seru Nenek Akeno sambil membuka penutup piano._

_Akeno kecil yang polos hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan Neneknya yang tengah menunjukkan padanya cara bermain piano. Akeno yang masih bersedih, tentu saja tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang Neneknya ajarkan._

"_Ini kunci D," ujar Nenek Akeno sambil memainkan tuts piano untuk meragakan pada Akeno bagaimana cara menggunakan kunci D._

"_PRAKTEKKAN SEKARANG," bentak Nenek Akeno sambil mendorong Akeno agar ia memperagakan apa yang barusan ia ajarkan._

_Karena Akeno kecil masih belum mengerti dan sangat ketakutan, tangannya pun bergetar dan berkeringat dingin saat memegang tuts piano tersebut. Sang Nenek yang mengetahui bahwa Akeno masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang ia ajarkan, langsung marah dan memukul kepala Akeno dengan keras._

"_DASAR ANAK BODOH, KUNCI DASAR SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA."_

_Bentakan dan pukulan yang diterimanya, membuat Akeno menangis kencang. Hingga Nenek Akeno pun mengambil rotan lalu, melayangkan rotan tersebut ke tubuh Akeno. Akeno kecil langsung tersungkur dan menangis kesakitan saat sang Nenek terus memukulnya dengan rotan tanpa ampun hingga membuatnya mengalami luka parah._

"_Ampun, Nek... sakit hikss," pinta Akeno sambil terisak. Tubuh ringkihnya sudah tak mampu menahan pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan itu._

"_DASAR ANAK SETAN, SIALAN, BODOH. KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI IBUMU, HAH? SEBENARNYA, KAU LAHIR DARI RAHIM SIAPA?"_

_Nenek Akeno terus memaki Akeno sambil memukul tubuhnya dengan rotan berkali-kali hingga membuat tubuh Akeno sedikit berdarah dan mengalami luka yang cukup serius._

"_Ampun, Nek..."_

"_TIADA AMPUN BAGIMU, ANAK SETAN."_

_PLAAKKKKKK_

"... dan setelah itu, hari-hariku dipenuhi oleh pukulan dan makian Nenek hingga saat ini. Nenek begitu terobsesi untuk menjadikanku sebagai pengganti Ibuku yang telah meninggal, ia memaksaku latihan dengan keras dan kasar. Sampai saat ini, aku tak bisa menahan dan menghitung berapa banyak luka-luka yang ada di tubuhku akibat pukulan Nenek."

Usai menceritakannya, Akeno pun melepaskan jaket yang selama ini melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua mata Rei langsung membeliak saat ia menemukan banyak bekas luka dan ruam-ruam lebam di tubuh Akeno. Rei mengangguk usai mendengar dan melihat semuanya dari Akeno, kedua matanya menatap wajah Akeno dengan sendu.

Air mata pun turun membasahi pipi Akeno, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis terisak usai mengingat semua kenangan kelam itu. Rei yang merasa prihatin, langsung mendekati Akeno dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah, Akeno... aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Akeno seketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rei.

_BRRUUUUKKKK_

_Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal di dalam peti langsung terbangun saat merasakan adanya tendangan yang cukup keras. Ia pun terbangun dan menatap Akeno yang tengah memandangnya terkejut dengan wajah merasa bersalah._

"_Astaga... maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja!" Akeno meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Rei._

_Rei hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata sekaligus bertanya, "Tidak apa-apa, kau juga tidak sengaja 'kan. Omong-omong, siapa namamu? Dan kau kelas berapa?"_

"_Namaku Akeno, aku dari kelas 3-B. Kalau kau?" Akeno berkata sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman pada Rei._

_Rei mengambil uluran tangan Akeno sambil menjawab, "Namaku Rei. Wah, kebetulan kelas kita sama ya dan apa kau murid baru? Soalnya, aku belum pernah melihatmu di Kelas."_

_Akeno tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_Iya, aku murid baru."_

"_Oh, begitu... dan kenapa kau bisa berada di ruangan ini?"_

"_Aku ingin bermain piano di sini. Bolehkah aku masuk?"_

_Rei mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia mengijinkan Akeno untuk masuk. Akeno tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati piano yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah berada di hadapan piano, Akeno langsung duduk, membuka penutup piano tersebut, dan langsung memainkannya. _

_Dentingan piano itu, membuat Rei penasaran dan ia pun berjalan menuju Akeno yang tengah bermain piano. Di sana, Rei langsung tersenyum melihat permainan piano Akeno yang begitu indah. Dari sanalah, awal kedekatan Rei dengan Akeno pun dimulai._

Akeno dan Rei saat ini tengah berjalan bersama-sama sepulang mereka dari sekolah. Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan sambil menyanyi di tengah perjalanan mereka. Setibanya mereka di depan rumah Akeno, mereka pun berpamitan satu sama lain sebagai tanda kalau mereka akan berpisah.

"Rei, aku masuk dulu ya!" seru Akeno sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rei dan mulai memasuki rumahnya.

Rei hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Akeno. Akeno tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Rei yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan gugup dan takut akan bertemu neneknya dan dipaksa latihan secara kasar olehnya.

"Semoga Nenek tidak memaksaku latihan lagi," gumam Akeno penuh harap seraya membuka pintunya dengan ragu-ragu.

Setelah berada di dalam rumahnya, Akeno melihat Neneknya tengah menatapnya sambil menangis. Tubuh Akeno langsung kaku di tempat, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Neneknya tiba-tiba dapat seperti itu. Nenek Akeno pun berjalan mendekati Akeno dan setelah berada di hadapan Akeno, sang Nenek langsung memeluk tubuh Akeno dengan cukup erat.

"Maafkan Nenek, Akeno... maafkan Nenek. Selama ini, Nenek akui kalau Nenek sudah gagal menjadi Nenek yang baik untukmu, Akeno. Maafkan Nenek." Sang Nenek meminta maaf pada Akeno sambil menangis di dalam pelukan cucunya.

Hati Akeno menghangat usai mendengar ucapan Neneknya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Neneknya sambil mendengarkan kata-kata sayang yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Sang Nenek untuknya.

"Nenek menyayangimu, Akeno—maafkan Nenek."

"Nek, Akeno sudah memaafkan Nenek."

Perkataan Akeno membuat Nenek Akeno tersenyum dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Akeno.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal ya, Cucu Nenek sayang."

Akeno mengangguk dan mereka kembali berpelukan.

'_Kami-sama_, terima kasih.'

...

Keesokan paginya, Rei berinisiatif untuk mengajak Akeno bermain piano bersama. Awalnya Akeno ragu untuk menerima ajakan Rei, mengingat dirinya masih mengalami trauma berat terhadap piano yang membuat ia menjadi lupa bagaimana caranya bermain piano. Namun karena Rei mengajaknya, Akeno hanya pasrah dan saat ini ia tengah berjalan bersama Rei yang sedang menggandeng tangannya menuju ruangan piano tersebut.

"Nah... sekarang aku ingin kau memainkan piano tersebut lebih dahulu," perintah Rei pada Akeno setelah mereka tiba di ruangan piano.

"Ta-tapi—aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara memainkannya," ujar Akeno terbata sambil memandang gugup piano tersebut.

Rei tersenyum maklum, ia pun memegang kedua pundak Akeno sambil berbisik padanya, "Kau bukan lupa, kau hanya belum bisa melawan rasa takutmu."

Perkataan Rei membuat Akeno menghela napas. Ia pun berjalan dan duduk di atas meja piano sambil membuka penutup piano tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. Rei tersenyum, pria itu berjalan mendekati Akeno sambil mengenggam tangannya lembut. Akeno menatap ke arah Rei yang mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Mari bermain bersama," ajak Rei yang dibalas senyuman oleh Akeno.

Akeno tersenyum dan mengangguk, mereka pun mulai memainkan tuts-tuts berwarna putih dan hitam di atas mereka. Alunan melodi piano tersebut terdengar indah, nada-nada yang terangkai semakin sempurna saat dengan indah dipadu oleh berbagai variasi melodi oleh Akeno dan Rei. Mereka memainkan musik _Fur Elise _karya Beethoven dengan dipadu melodi tambahan dari mereka.

Saat alunan melodi itu mereka bunyikan bersama-sama, Rei melihat Akeno dengan mata yang sendu. Akeno pada saat itu, terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sayap-sayapnya yang rapuh di mata Rei.

"Akeno," bisik Rei tanpa terdengar oleh Akeno.

...

Hari kelulusan yang telah dinanti-nanti pun telah tiba, para murid yang telah dinyatakan lulus serta para penonton yang ingin menikmati konser kelulusan mulai datang meramaikan _auditorium _Yumenosaki.

'_Baiklah, para hadirin sekalian—kami ucapkan selamat datang di acara kontes kelulusan Yumenosaki. Sebagai pembukaan acara, kami hadirkan pada kalian... Angelicc!' _

Fuyuki mulai memasuki panggung dan memberi hormat kepada para penonton. Di sana, Fuyuki bisa melihat para penonton yang tengah berbisik dan menanyakan keberadaan Akeno. Fuyuki menghela napas, ia pun mulai melakukan tarian dasar dan memulai nyanyiannya tanpa musik.

_Saat kau takut_

_Jangan kau menangis_

_Kau bulanku_

_Akulah bintangmu_

Setelah Fuyuki menyanyi, mulailah terdengar alunan piano dari arah atas. Para penonton pun mendongak dan langsung bertepuk tangan setelah melihat Akeno dan Rei yang tengah bermain piano di atas sana.

Fuyuki tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan nyanyian serta tariannya. Ditambah dengan beberapa _backdancer _yang mulai datang dari sisi panggung.

_Kau bagaikan cahaya rapuh_

_Dengan sinarmu yang redup_

_Kau bagaikan bulan_

_Di tengah gelapnya malam_

_._

_Inginku berada di sampingmu_

_Membersihkan luka di antara ronamu_

_Hingga saatnya tiba_

_Aku akan menjadi bintangmu_

_._

_Saat kau takut_

_Jangan kau menangis_

_Kau bulanku_

_Akulah bintangku_

_._

_Reff: Saat kau ragu_

_Mengalun melodi indah_

_Panggil aku_

_Sebagai teman melodimu_

_._

_Kau malaikat rapuh_

_Dengan segala luka pada sayapmu_

_Kau melodi usang_

_Dengan berbagai memori tak terbaca_

_._

_Entah kenapa_

_Air mataku mengalir jatuh_

_Melihat luka itu_

_Kau bagai malaikat dengan sayap rapuh_

_._

_*) Back to Reff._

Usai Fuyuki menyanyikan lagu tersebut hingga selesai, Rei dan Akeno serta pianonya mulai turun perlahan dari atas. Di sana Akeno terlihat indah dengan gaun bersayap yang melekat ditubuhnya, mereka masih bermain dengan piano tersebut dan diiringi oleh Fuyuki serta para _backdancer _yang masih menari.

Setelah piano itu telah sampai di bawah, Rei dan Akeno pun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mulai berciuman dengan kedua tangan masih memainkan instrumen piano. Fuyuki tersenyum menatap mereka, penampilan itu pun ditutup oleh _highnote _Fuyuki dan tarian penutup.

Di dalam ciuman Rei, Akeno tersenyum tipis sambil ikut terbuai merasakan manisnya decapan bibir Rei. Untuk pertama kalinya, Akeno merasakan kebahagiaan itu hadir dalam dirinya. Mereka terus berciuman sambil memainkan jari mereka di atas piano untuk membuat instrumen penutup.

_Terima kasih, Rei._

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Maaf, kalau kurang berkenan. Lirik lagu di atas adalah ciptaan saya sendiri :)).**


End file.
